Why Don't You Love Me?
by ThatInvisibleGirl
Summary: Post-WIGYA fic. Kurt is uber pissed at Blaine over his sluttiness. Kurt needs to tell him how he feels. Through song, of course.


**_So, a songfic..._**

**_This is a a post WIGYA fic, because I just had to. Goddamn slutty Blaine!_**

**_Kurt should give him a piece of his mind._**

**_Through song, of course._**

* * *

Kurt was raging. Ever emotional variant of anger was pulsing through his veins. How could Blaine do that to him? After all these months of shameless flirting? Not just on Blaine's part, Kurt was definitely showing him his flirty side. Kurt was trying to get Blaine to ask him on a date, but how obvious can a guy be? And then that ass strolls into a GAP store and starts singing about sex to a carrot-top wannabe? Not cool. Not even funny. If that was a joke, Kurt was still waiting for the punchline.

He knew what he had to do.

Even if it was horribly cliche'd.

**()()()()()()**

Kurt glared at the Warblers lead singer when he strutted arrogantly into the room. A few other Warblers were shuffling around, trying to make room to see if Blaine wanted to sit next to them. He didn't. He glanced around, looking for Kurt. Kurt was sitting on a couch packed with people. There was no room for Blaine. Oops. Kurt caught Blaines eye and mouthed "sorry" apologeticaly to him. Blaine smiled and mouthed that it was okay. He took the nearest seat.

As soon as everyone was seated, Wes called out to say that they were holding the auditions for the solos for regionals now. _Perfect_, thought Kurt. His hand shot up.

"So Kurt, you ready?"

"Of course. Hold on, just let me get the backing track playing..."

After a few seconds, a drum beat was echoing out from the stereo perched on a coffee table.

_"Now, now, now, honey," _Kurt began singing.

_"You better sit down and look around_  
_Cause you must've bumped your head_  
_And I love you enough to talk_  
_Some sense back into you, baby"_

Blaines eyebrows shot to the ceiling. Did he know what was happening yet?

_"I'd hate to see you come home, me the kids_  
_And the dog is gone, check my credentials_  
_I give you everything you want, everything you need_  
_Even your friends say I'm a good man_  
_All I need to know is why?"_

He did.

_"Why don't you love me?_  
_Tell me, baby, why don,t you love me_  
_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_And why don,t you need me?_  
_Tell me, baby, why don,t you need me_  
_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_I got beauty, I got class_  
_I got style and I got ass"  
_He slapped his back pocket, Single Ladies style.  
_"And you don't even care to care_

_Now, look here"... _Kurt shot a looked at the shocked lead singer.

_"I even put money in the bank account_  
_Don't have to ask no one to help me out_  
_You don't even notice that_

_Why don't you love me?_  
_Tell me, baby, why don't you love me_  
_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_Why don,t you need me?_  
_Tell me, baby, why don,t you need me_  
_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_I got beauty, I got heart_  
_Keep my head in them books, I'm sharp_  
_But you don,t care to know I'm smart_  
_Now, now, now, now, now, now, now_

_I got moves in your bedroom_  
_Keep you happy with the nasty things I do_  
_But you don't seem to be in tune, ooh_

_Why don't you love me?_  
_Tell me, baby, why don't you love me_  
_When I make me so damn easy to love?"_

Kurt was belting this straight from the heart. The emotion in it was electrifying. Also, there was not a single soul in the room that didn't know what Kurt was singing about, to add to further embarrassment.

_"Why don't you need me?_  
_Tell me, baby, why don,t you need me_  
_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_There,s nothing not to love about me_  
_No, no, there's nothing not to love about me_  
_I'm lovely, there's nothing not to need about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to need about me_  
_Maybe you're just not the one_  
_Or maybe you're just plain,_

_Dumb?"_

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course I'm not okay! Do I look like I'm dandy?" Kurt hissed.

"No, I mean, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Are you that dumb Blaine? Do you think you can flirt with me, sing duets with me, hold my hand and think I'll be completely unaffected? Do you think you can sing a sex song to some random guy in a GAP store and have me be okay with it? That hurt, Blaine. That _hurt_."

"I'm really sorry... I had no idea."

"Yes, you did. You knew what you were doing. You knew you were setting me up. You probably done this to Warblers before me, and you'll do it to Warblers after. Did you know that I fell for you?" He paused. " You're a slut Blaine. You're a slut, you're a slut, you're a slut. Everybody should know that. And you should know that I'm through with you."

Every Warbler, except for the obvious one, clapped and cheered. He _had_ done this to Warblers past.

"Hey Kurt!" Wes called.

"Mmm?"

"You win the solo contest. We don't need to hear anybody else."

"You know what? I don't think I want it."

* * *

**Kurt telling Blaine off Emma style. Love it. Someone else used that in a different post-WIGYA fic, so deds to them. :3**


End file.
